Cheyenne
Cheyenne, labeled The Nature Admirer is one of sixteen brand new, original characters to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. Cheyennesquare.jpg TTBack.jpg Biography Cheyenne’s really excited to be a part of Total Drama Revenge Of The Do-Over. She feels as though this is her chance to make it big. Cheyenne has lived on a reservation her entire life and has always wanted to see the outside world. Her family was the head of the reservation and she is a big part of her community. She loves to spend her time in the forest to get away from her actual life. Her school is very small and has about 500 students in total. She has always loved to help people and hopes to become a doctor of some sorts in the future. Cheyenne does not approve of conflict at all, especially after being surrounded by bickering family members her entire life. She hopes to win the money so that she can help her reservation and also have enough money to go to medical school. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Cheyenne first appears in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, while in the Toxic Turtles helicopter. When Randy accidently insults Adam and Jasmine, Cheyenne steps in to calm everyone down. She is then taken aback when Randy asks if she used a conditioner extracted from sheep. Once on the speedboat, Cheyenne offers to help Adam, Max and Shawn up, but the latter two decline help. She then gives Adam a handshake, though he doesn't understand what it is. At the elimination, Cheyenne voted for Randy. In Radioaction, In Finders Creepers, Cheyenne abruptly wakes up after hearing a scream. After taking a look outside, she sees the shadow of a "monster" in the light and rushes to wake Krystal. Struck with fear, the two hide under the bed in order to protect themselves. When Chris calls out the cast to the campgrounds, Cheyenne takes notice of Jasmine and Tanner's absence. McLean then explains the challenge that they will be faced with, scaring Cheyenne even more. During all the commotion in the Haunted Forest, Cheyenne panics when Krystal goes missing. She and Max set off towards the Pet Cemetery and she shows concern for him after he steps on multiple landmines. Cheyenne strikes a deal with Max, that if they stick together for this challenge then she'll help him find the perfect evil lair for him, to which he agrees. After they find the souvenir, she and Max head to the mines so that the spider doesn't see them coming. Once she reaches the captured contestants, Cheyenne begins freeing them so that they can escape. Due to the Turtles having lost the least amount of people, they win the challenge and become safe from elimination. Chris surprises everyone with a team swap, where Rodney and Constance are now placed onto her team. In the confessional, Cheyenne says that with Jasmine and Tanner gone, she'll have to face "the greater evil" by herself. At the beginning of Curse Of The Black Hurl, Cheyenne along with the rest of her teammates are woken up by the sound of cannons. Once the challenge begins, she gathers with her team behind the Dining Hall and explains to Max that his "pre-battle villainous monologue" was taken. She then suggests that they use the dumpster as a boat so that they can complete the challenge. Once Constance takes the leadership role of their team, Cheyenne backs her up when she tells Krystal that the pink paint wasn't needed. In the confessional, she talks about being one step closer to throwing Krystal off her game. In Nothing To Sea, Cheyenne is woken up alongside Constance and a tied-up Jack and Scarlett. She questions what is happening and Chris tells them that the challenge has begun. Gallery CheyenneFinalStance.png|Cheyenne's original design Appearances Trivia *Cheyenne is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others are Harrison, Leonard, Sammy and Topher. Category:Contestants Category:Original Characters Category:Toxic Turtles Category:Females Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:Characters